Call Your Name
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: I'll leave my window open, 'cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name...


**Come In With The Rain**

Why? Why did i have to start that _stupid_ arguement? I woke up late this morning and hit every redlight possible on the way to school. I was late to Sikowitz's class, where I found Vega and Beck doing a scene. Ugh. Vega was being as annoying as humanly possible at lunch, so me and Beck relocated to a more secluded table, which really wasn't that bad except for Sinjin kept bugging me. Freaking creep.

Since in had been late to school, I hadn't rode with Beck. I dropped by my house on the way to his RV to pick up a folder I had forgotten, thinking my dad would still be at work, but I had no such luck. He was at home, and he was ticked for some reason unknown to me, but then again, when is the man ever happy? Anyways, I made it up the stairs and into my room to get the folder but he spotted me on my way out the door. We wound up getting into another screaming match which ended with me slamming the door behind me as I stormed out after he told me what a disappointment I am and how I was a mistake and by no means the kind of daughter he wanted.

I drove to Beck's RV, paying no mind to the speed limit. I knew how my father felt about me, but that didnt stop me from hoping againt hope that he might wake up one day and change his mind, love me. But once again I was proven horribly wrong and I have a few more spots on my arms starting to bruise to prove it.

I arrived Beck's to find _her_ car in the driveway. _Her _being Vega, of course. I barged in without knocking to find Vega standing in the small room. Shocker. She was standing not far from the door and Beck was on the couch on the far side of the wall. "OUT!" I roared once i was inside. A terrified expression came over her face and she hurriedly walked out the door. Beck stayed quiet, smart boy.

"What was _she_ doing here?" I hissed at him. "Jade, calm down honey" his voice was low and soothing as he walked behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. It was so tempting just to fall into his embrace after the horrible day I had, but I resisted the urge and glared at him instead. "I wound up with her notebook when Sikowitz passed them out this morning. She was just coming by to get it, its no big deal, sweetheart."

"No big deal? _No big deal?" _I was on the verge of yeling at him. "This is possibly the worst day of my life and I come to the one place I feel safe and happy and loved and SHE is here. That is NOT what i call 'no big deal'". I untangled myself from him, grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. "I'm going home." I stated. I was too mad and tired to argue right now, I might say something I will regret. I got in my car and drove home, praying that my father would be gone.

My vision gets blurry and I realize I'm crying, I go even faster to get home.

I arrived at home pleased to find the house empty and my father's car gone, there was a small note on the counter saying that he would be gone all weekend.

I walked to my room and washed the running make up off my face and changed into a more comfortable pair of sweats. I sat on my bed and plugged my iPod in. It was only then that I picked my phone up to find out what time it was that I saw I had a text from none other than Beckett Oliver. I took a deep breathe and opened it,

From: Beck

come back, please.

I wasn't really mad anymore, but I was too tired to have to explain everything to him. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining lightly. I remembered a song Cat had shown me, she' a big fan of Taylor Swift.

To: Beck

I'll leave my window open

'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name

Just know I'm right here hoping

That you'll come in with the rain

When the message had been sent, I turned off my phone and layed down, a few minutes later, I was asleep.

(.x.)

I woke up to the sound of movement in my room. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room.

My eyes fell on a figure standing near the door, the figure started walking towards me, it was close enough for me to see that it was obviously a male, _oh crap, oh crap_. The figured walked even closer to me, close enough for me to realize who it was, and to see that I was perfectly safe.

_He came, he really came, he came._

I jumped off my bed and ran the short distance into Beck's arms. I heard quiet sobbing and realized that I was crying, Beck saw this too and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Beck" I whispered into his chest. He picked me up bridal-style, sat down on my bed and sat me on his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. You didnt know Tori was going to be there, I should have said something. You just had a bad day, it's okay, baby. I love you." I pulled back enough to look at him, "You do?" I had completely blown up over nothing and he still loves me? A shocked expression came over his face and once he composed himself, he spoke, "I couldnt stop loving you if I tried. I love you more than _anything_." I smiled, and he grinned at me. "I love you, too. More than anything"

Fifteen minutes later I was cuddled up under his arm, falling alseep. Just as I was about to fall asleep for good, I heard Beck's voice. I was one of the few people he really sang for. I shifted a little deeper into his embrace and listened.

"_Talk to the wind_

_Talk to the sky_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why_

_And let me know what you find_

_I'll leave me window open_

_'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name_

_Just know i'm right here hoping_

_That you'll come in with the rain_"

DONE!

**a/n: for anybody out there who read this, I just want to say dont be too harsh when I ask you to tell me what you thought about it. I know its not very good. And yes, I cut the end short. In the way I originally wrote it, they finished the sing and Jade sang with him, but I just thought this was better, plus I am tired of typing :)**

**xoxo,**

**Cat**


End file.
